Latidos De Hadas
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: Existe Un Mundo Después De La Muerte, En Donde Las Almas De Las Personas Cuya Vida Fue Injusta, Tienen Una Segunda Oportunidad De Alcanzar La Paz, y Así Volver A Nacer , En Este Mundo Aparece Un Chico De Pelo Rosa Quien Sin Sus Recuerdos Busca Algo , No Sabe Donde Esta y Busca Respuestas Pero A Lo Largo De Sus Aventuras Forja Amistades Profundas *Entra Y Lee* , Multiparejas
1. Gremio

Capitulo 1 : Gremio

**FT:Hiro Mashima**

**-Conversacion de personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

**~Cambio De Escena~**

**...**

-Ha!-Se desperto aquel joven de pelo rosado yal levantarse observo para todos lados

-"Donde estoy , por lo que veo es una escuela"-Pensaba aquel chico y empezo a caminar sin direccion

-Oye! , Oye!-Se escuchaba una voz , que el pelirosa no pudo pasar por alto y se acerco a aquel arbusto de donde venia la voz

-"Una mujer!?, Espera eso es un rifle?"-Penso al ver a esa muer de pelo rojo , quien estaba acostada y sosteniendo un rifle

-Hola!, acabas de despertar aqui , cierto?-Pregunto la mujer y el pelirosa solo la miraba

-"Como lo supo" Si acabo de despertar - Dijo el pelirosa

-Bien! te quieres unir a nosotros?-Pregunto la mujer

-Unirme a stedes?- el pelirosa miro alrededor y no habia nadie

-Si! somos un gremio-Dijo muy animada aquella mujer

-Un gremio , como se llaman!?-Pregunto el pelirosa

-Fairy Tail!-Respondio con una sonrisa aquella mujer

-Ok...!-El pelirosa segui dudando de aquella mujer

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet , soy la lider del gremio- Dijo aquella mujer de pelo rojo y un uniforme escolar

-Lider! Tu!? Hahaha- El pelirosa la apunto con el dedo y comenzo a reir

-...-Erza se acerco lentamente al pelirosa

-Por que? Te acercas?-Pregunto el pelirosa

-Toma!

-Ahh-El pelirosa grito ya que erza lo Agarro de la mano y lo dio vuelta en aire y cayo

-No te burles de mi - Dijo erza

-Esta bien-Dijo el pelirosa quien esta patas para arriba

-Y tu como te llamas-Pregunto erza

-Yo me llamo...No se!-Repondio el pelirosa

-Perdiste tus recuerdos!?-Pregunto Erza

-Creo Que si , por que no recuerdo nada - Dijo el pelirosa , tocandose la cabeza

-Ohh-Erza se puso a pensar

-Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta- Dijo el pelirosa

-Esta bien-Dijo erza

-Para que es el rifle?-Pregunto el pelirosa

-Ohh , Es Para matar al angel!-Respondi erza

-Angel!?-Dijo el pelirosa

-Si ,mira-Dijo erza y le ofrecio el rifle al pelirosa

-Esta bien-El pelirosa miro por la mirada del rifle y vio en la cancha a una mujer

-Ella es un angel y debemos defendernos de ella- Dijo erza y el pelirosa seguia mirando por el rifle

-"Una Mujer" Y Ese angel , puede hablar? - Pregunto el pelirosa

-Claro que si-Respondio Erza

-Ya veo-Dijo El pelirosa

-"Ya lo tengo" Y Hablando de eso vamos al grem...!-Dijo erza pero se detubo al ver que el pelirosa no estaba

-Erza conseguiste que se una a nosotros?-Llego corriendo un hombre sin polera

-No...-Dijo erza y se deprimio

-"Mierda Lo Arruine" No Creo Que este tan lejos , voy a ir ablar con el - Dijo aquel hombre , Pero miro a una direccion y quedo con la boca abierta

-Que pasa , Gray que viste - Dijo erza y miro para donde estaba mirando gray y se sorprendio

-"Ese Tipo" No me digas Que es ese- Dijo Gray

-Ese idiota , Le dije Que no se acercara al anagel , pero el lo primero que hace- Dijo erza

**~~En La Cancha~~**

-Oye!-El pelirosa se acerco al angel que tenia la apariencia de una mujer de pelo rubio

-Si!?-Respondio El angel

-Tengo una duda ¿Donde estoy?-Pregunto El pelirosa

**-**-...- Se acerco al pelirosa

-Por que te acercas- Dijo el pelirosa

-No , Queria saber si estabas muerto - Dijo angel y tranformo su mano en una lanza

-Espera , Cuando te Di...-El pelirosa se tiro para atras pero el angel le enterro la lanza

**~~Enfermeria~~**

-Ha!- Desperto el pelirosa asustado y se toco su pecho

-Sigo vivo?-Se pregunto asi mismo el pelirosa

-En realidad , No - Aparecio erza de la nada

-Entonces Donde estoy-Pregunto El pelirosa

-Estas entre la vida y la muerte - Aparecio gray , pero habia algo raro en el

-Por que estas sin polera!?-Pregunto el pelirosa

-"Mi Ropa" Maldicion- Dijo gray

-Ya en que ivamos- Pregunto Erza

-En la vida y la muerte , Lider - Aparecio Un Hombre

-Y tu quien eres!?-Pregunto Pelirosa

-Soy romeo-Dijo aquel hombre

-Ah...Ok Y Ustedes quienes son?-El pelirosa apnto detras del chico

-Yo soy Elfman

-Soy Lissana

-Soy Jellal

-Soy Mirajane

-Soy Sting

-Soy Rogue

-Soy Freed

-Soy Laxus

-Soy Yukino

-Soy Ly...

-Esperen ! Uno a la vez por el amor de dios-Grito El pelirosa

-Calmate-Dijo Erza

-Callate, Idi...-El pelirosa no alcanzo a terminar ya que tenia una pistola en la frente

-No le Hables asi a erza , Maldito-Dijo jellal Apuntando En la cabeza al pelirosa

-Ya calmate, Jellal-Dijo Erza

-Uhhp-Jellal hizo una mueca y se dio vuelta

-Te uniras A nosotros!?-Dijo Erza

**Pov Natsu**

Pase por muchas cosas , Primeroo un angel que me mato? Y ahora un grupos de locos me dicen que me una de ellos!

-Esta bien , me unire - Dije y todos gritaron

-Como te llamas - Me pregunto Romeo

-Yo me llamo Natsu- Dije

A verdad ahora que me acuerdo , me llamo natsu Y por que no lo pude recordar antes , Cual es mi apellido!? Nose , Solo se me viene a la mente mi puro nombre

**Fin Del Pov**

**-Bienvenido A Fairy Tail , Natsu- Erza Sonrio! Y Todos Gritaron Emocionados**

**-...-Natsu Solo miro Y Sonrio**

**...**

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews! Esperen El Proximo!**


	2. Musica

Capitulo 2 : Musica

**FT:Hiro Mashima**

**-Conversacion De Personajes-**

**''Pensamientos''**

**~~Cambio De Escena~~**

...

-Que bueno , que te has acostumbrado aqui , natsu - Dijo erza

-Bueno Un Poco-Dijo Natsu

**Pov Natsu**

En Realidad este mundo es muy extraño , es una escuela normal , pero erza y los demas llaman a los otros estudiantes normales , Clones

-Hey natsu , Como suena esta cancion-Me Dijo Mirajane

Ya que ella tenia una banda conformada por ella , elie , christina y yukino , que hacian actos para los clones

**Fin Del Pov**

**-**Hoy Hay Un Concierto , No Es Asi?-Le Pregunto Natsu a Mirajane

-Si-Respondio Ella

-Pero Hoy Tambien nos toca nuestro entrenamiento de supervivencia-Dijo Mirajane

-¿Entrenamiento de supervivencia? Que es eso-Dijo natsu

-Mira abajo de nosotros tenemos una base secreta donde entrenamos para sobrevivir del angel-Dijo Mirajane

-Va empezar-Dijo elie

-Va Empezar Que?-Dijo natsu y se apagaron la luces

-Atencion!-Grito erza y se encendio La luz

-Muchachos-Dijo natsu ya que todos estaban a su lado

-Ya listo! , Hoy empieza el entrenamiento de supervivencia numero 19 -Dijo erza y movio con su pie un pedazo del suelo

-Vamos , vamos - Gritaba Jellal Mientras Los Demas Entraban Al subterraneo

**~~Subterraneo Numero 1~~**

**-**Ya muchachos debemos ir a la subterraneo numero 32 donde esta nuestra central de arma-Dijo jellal

-Las trampas contra el angel estan desactivadas-Dijo romeo

-Si , romeo-Dijo erza

-Oye , Mirajane esto no era un entrenamiento de supervivencia-Pregunto natsu

-Jajaja, esto sera facil hasta lo prodia lograr yo sol...-Decia Jellal Pero aparecio un mazo y lo dejo incrustado en el pared

-Es que lo llamamos asi por que siempre los productores de armas se Les olvida apagar las trampas anti-angel-Dijo Mirajane

-Ahh...Que Demonios Hacen-Grito Natsu , Ya que al ver cuerpo de jellal , Romeo , Alex Y Gray Estan Enterrandolo

-Un Funeral , No Ves?-Respondio gray

-Sigamos!-Dijo erza y todos avanzaron

**30 Minutos Despues**

**~~Subterraneo Numero 28~~**

**-**Ya solo quedamos 7 -Dijo erza

-Si!-Dijo Alex

-Presente-Dijo Sting

-Lider!-Dijo Romeo

-Erza!-Dijo Mirajane

-Lider!-Dijo Elfman

-Erza!-Dijo Natsu y Siguieron caminando

-El techo se esta cerrando , corran!-Grito erza , y todos corrienron

-No Llegaremos!-Dijo Sting

-Avanzamos tanto para nada!-Lloraba romeo

-Ohh!-Todos se detubierony miraron para atras

-Elfman!-Gritaron Ya que el esta Agarrando La Pared

-Corran!-Grito Elfman y todos corrieron hacia la puerta que se vaia a lo lejos

-Ha , Ha lo logramos-Dijo Sting , Y todos miraron hacia atras

-Elfman tu sacrificio no sera en vano , Vamos Sigamos-Dijo erza Y Todos Avanzaron

-...-Natsu Solo miro atras y siguio caminando

**~~Subterraneo Numero 31~~**

-Solo Falta Este Y terminamos - Dijo Erza

-Hey , Mirajane desde cuando empezaste a cantar-Pregunto Natsu

-Mira natsu la vida no fue tan justa conmigo-Dijo Mirajane y bajo la mirada

-Natsu! , no preguntes tonterias-Dijo Alex

-Si Vam...-Grito Gray pero se detubo al mirar el suelo

-Estamos cayendo-Grito romeo!, mientras todos caian por que el suelo se dividio

-Ahh!-Grito erza ya que se agarro apenas del otro borde y tambien estaba siendo agarrada de las piernas de erza

-Perdonanos , erza-Dijieron natsu y gray , ya que eran ellos quienes estaban colgados de las piernas de erza

-No me puedo a los 2 , se tiene que soltar 1 - Grito erza

-Yo me soltare-dijo Gray

-No Yo Me tengo que soltar-Dijo Natsu

-Me caiste bien, Por eso te dejo mi voluntad-Dio Gray y Se solto

-Gray!-Grito Natsu

-Si , Si , muy bonito y todo pero sube de una maldita vez , o nos Caeremos Nosotros-Grito erza

-Esta bien-Dijo natsu y subio

**~~Subterraneo Numero 32~~**

-Woooo , Es Enorme-Dijo natsu al ver las grandes contrucciones

-Por fin llegamos-Dijo erza

-Lider!-Aparecieron Hombres Y saludaron a erza

**Pov Natsu**

Despues de todo fui el unico que llego con erza , recien me doy cuenta que erza es muy querida

-Toma , tu lleva esto-Me dijo erza y me dio un saco lleno de armas

-Erza y para que tantas armas?-Pregunte

-Mira , te lo dijo o no? hoy es su concierto y creemos que el angel aparecera-Me dijo erza

Despues de eso nos fuimos , de ahi llegamos a la superficie estaban todos esperandonos , En la sala de reuniones

**Final Del Pov **

**~~Sala Del Concierto~~**

-Ya vamos a empezar!-DIjo mirajane por el microfono

-Owwwww-El Publico Gritaba

-''Son Geniales'' -Pensaba Una chica de pelo azul , que estaba entre el publico

**~~Afuera De La Sala De Concierto~~**

**-**''Buena Suerte Mira''-Pensaba natsu que estaba en un balcon de la sala de concierto

-Ojala Que no se ponga nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que hace un concierto-Dijo gray

-''Primera Vez'' , es la primera vez que mira , hace esto gray?-Dijo natsu

-Si , desde que ella llego a este lugar es lo mas que ella a querido hacer , me dijo que era su sueño-Dijo Gray

-Mira...-Dijo Natsu

-El Angel!-Grito Romeo Desde otro balcon

-...Disparen!-Grito Erza

-...-Todos empezaron a disparar

-Lo Logramos-Dijo sting y todos miraron donde dispararon

-''No puede ser'' Era un holograma-Dijo Erza

-...-Natsu y gray corrieron hacia una de las ventanas donde se podia ver el escenario y miraron al publico

-Ahi! esta el angel - Dijo gray apuntando a el publico

-''Mira!''-Natsu al ver al angel empezo a correr hacia la entrada a la sala de conciertos

**~~Sala De Concierto~~**

**Pov Mirajane**

En estos momentos estoy cantando para muchas personas , este es mi sueño! Y cantar es mi razon de vivir

Cuando estaba con vida , mis padres peliaban a cada momento , yo solo me tapaba los oidos para no oirlos y lloraba en silencio , pero un dia entre a una disqueria y escuche una cancion , que me dio una razon para vivir , me encontre una guitarra en la basura , empeze a cantar en la calle no me importaba yo solo era feliz mientras podia cantar , mi vida cambio de un mundo donde solo veia oscuridad , la musica lo ilumino, Pero esta vida es cruel y me lo dejo muy claro , un dia un señor me dijo que si podia cantar en su bar , yo acepte , por fin iva a poder cantar para mas personas , estaba muy feliz pero cuando iva de camino para alla me atropellaron , desperte en el hospital Y el doctor me escribio en una nota , algunas palabras que arrinaron mi mundo , habia quedado muda y sorda , no podria cantar ni escucha lo que amaba y asi pasaron los dias hasta que llego mi muerte , por un tumor que se formo por el accidente

Pero hoy despues de mucho puedo volver a cantar!

**~~Entre El Publico~~**

-''Mira!''-Natsu solo miraba el escenario

-Esta Es Una Cancion Que Compunse , Espero que la disfruten - Dijo mira y Sonrio

**[Cancion: My Song]**

**Iradachi wo doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi **

**(**el día en que aquello llegue a terminar,yo seré la única que se divierta así)

**Sora wa haiiro wo shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai **

**(**el cielo se tornará de gris y nada se,...podrá observar mas)

**Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru Tsugi ha donna uso wo iu? **

**(**para aquellos que ignoran lo que es sentir y ríen,¿Cual será la mentira que daran?)

**Sore de erareta mono Daiji ni kazatte okeru no? **

**(**¿Que será lo que van a ganar? que nos pueden seguir lastimando)

**Demo asu he to susumanakya naranai**

**(**a pesar de que el hombre debe continuar)

**Dakara kou utau yo **

**(**esta es la canción que dice..)

**Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso**

**(**mírame bien, llorando estoy)

**Tadashii yo ningenrashii yo **

**(**y es por que sola quede, tenías razón)

**Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo **

**(**eso es ser un humano..)

**Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura wo arigatou**

**(**aquello que un día lloré con el tiempo se alejo,y es ta bello para mi ser el saber que no es mentira, muchas gracias)

**Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto**

**(**tener la fuerza para un sueño realizar , se torna en la esperanza a alcanzar)

**Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito ha ikite ikeru n daro**

**(**los puedes cumplir, deseos, a vivir , aunque creas que ya no podrás salir)

**Tobira ha aru Soko de matte iru **

**(**Tras de una Puerta, esperando solo por ti)

**Dakara te wo nobasu yo **

**(**siempré te extenderé mi mano)

**Kujiketa kimi ni ha mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta wo **

**(**yo te daré la fuerza que alguna vez tu perdiste en la batalla, levantate, y ya no caigas)

**Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo **

**(**aquello que un día lloré con el tiempo un milagro realizó)

**Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou**

**(**Te conocí, No estoy sola en el mundo, todo por ti...muchas gracias..!)

**[Fin De La Cancion]**

**Pov Mirajane**

Muchas Gracias A Todos , Consegui Mi Sueño , Ahora Puedo Descansar En Paz!

**Gracias Fairy Tail!**

**Fin Del Pov**

**~~Entre El Publico~~**

**-**Mira!-Grito , Ya que despues de que termino la cancion , el microfono y la guitarra cayeron al suelo del escenario

-...-Natsu , vio al angel como se iva

-''No Puede Ser''-Dijo aquella mujer de pelo azul entre el publico , Quien estaba llorando

**~~Sala De Reuniones~~**

**Pov Natsu**

Ya a pasado un dia desde que mira desaparecio , muchos nos preguntamos el por que? Muchos culpaban al angel! Pero nadie sabe , Pero yo lo voy a descubrir

-Siempre te recordaremos , Mira-Dijieron Todos Entre lagrimas

Que Solo Miraban Aquella Guitarra que esta al lado de la ventana que el sol la iluminaba , Pero que nos recordaba La sonrisa De Mira...

**Fin Del Pov**

**...**

**Que les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews! Esperen El Proximo!**


	3. Un Juego De Vida

Capitulo 3 : Un Juego De Vida

**FT:Hiro Mashima**

**-Conversacion De Personajes-**

**''Pensamientos''**

**~~Cambio De Escena~~**

**...**

**Pov Gray**

Era un dia muy caluroso , recuerdo que estaba esperando una bola que iva cayendo del cielo y yo levantaba mi brazo donde tenia un guante ¿ no me acuerdo que paso despues?

**Fin Del Pov**

-A ver si te entiendo , estas diciendo que quieres reemplazar a mira - Dijo sting , a una pequeña de pelo azul

-Y esa quien es?-Dijo gray , que estaba al lado de natsu

-Soy Juvia-Respondio aquella chica

-Pero ni tienes una gota de encanto-Dijo rogue

-Callate , Soy una flor en crecimiento-Gritaba juvia , Con a miradas de todos

-Por que? No la tiramos por la ventana -Dijo gray

-Bueno malditos , escuchen esto -Dijo juvia Y Saco una guitarra roja de la nada y una radio

**[Cancion: My Soul Your Beats]**

**Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha**

**(**Abro de nuevo los ojos, a una mañana adormilada )

**Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime **

**(**Aprieto la corbata por mi cuello** )**

**Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru **

**(**Cuando camino por la puerta del salon puedo caminar con mi )

**Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze **

**(**pecho aliviado )

**Kikoeta ki ga shita **

**(**El viento sopla todos los dias )

**Kanjita ki ga shita n da **

**(**Pense que podia oirlo)

**Furuedasu ima kono mune de**

**(**Pero en realidad lo senti)

**Mou kuru ki ga shita **

**(**Ahora empieza a temblar entre mi pecho)

**Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo **

**(**Pienso que vendra pronto )

**Miokutta **

**(**Las vi alejarse )

**Te wo futta **

**(**Les dije adios )

**Yokatta ne, to **

**(**Y estoy aliviada )

**Rouka no sumi miorosu Souji no tochuu **

**(**Viendo la esquina que pase volando )

**Okashi na mono da to omou **

(Siento que algo no esta bien)

**Atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru no ni **

(Aunque piense que mi tiempo ha terminado)

**Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni **

**(**Es como si viviera unos dias diferentes )

**Hokori ha yuki no you ni furitsumu **

**(**El polvo cae como la nieve )

**Matteru ki ga shita **

**(**Pense que estaban esperando )

**Yonderu ki ga shita n da **

**(**Hasta pense que estaban llamandome )

**Furuedasu ima kono toki ga **

**(**Ahora mi tiempo empieza a temblar )

**Mitsuketa ki ga shita **

**(**Pense que ya lo habia encontrado )

**Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita **

**(**Desperte recuerdos perdidos )

**Monogatari **

**(**Ese es el fin )

**Eien no **

**(**De una eterna)

**Sono owari **

**(**Historia)

**Itsu no ma ni ka Kakedashiteta **

**(**Antes de que sepa que estaba corriendo )

**Anata ni te wo hikareteta **

**(**Estabas tomando mi mano )

**Kinou ha tooku Ashita ha sugu**

**(**El ayer es un largo pasado, el mañana esta adelante )

**Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta **

**(**Mi corazon se acelera por ciertas cosas)

**Kikoeta ki ga shita **

**(**Pense que podia oirlo )

**Kanjita ki ga shita n da **

**(**Pero en realidad lo senti )

**Furuedasu ima kono mune de**

**(**Ahora empieza a temblar entre mi pecho )

**Mou kuru ki ga shita **

**(**Pienso que vendra pronto )

**Ikusen no asa wo koe Atarashii hi ga **

**(**El nuevo dia se va como miles de mañanas )

**Matteru ki ga shita **

**(**Pense que estaban esperando** )**

**Yonderu ki ga shita n da **

**(**Hasta pense que estaban llamandome )

**Furueteru kono tamashii ga **

**(**Mi alma esta temblando )

**Mitsuketa ki ga shita **

**(**Pense que ya lo habia encontrado )

**Iku oku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo**

**(**Como millones de sueños pueden desaparecer en el dia )

**Miokutta **

**(**Los vi alejarse )

**Te wo futta **

**(**Les dije adios )

**Arigatou, to**

**(**Y estoy aliviada)

**[Fin De La Cancion]**

**-**''Tomen Eso'' Ja! gracias a todos por venir - Dijo juvia y patio la cosa donde se pone el microfono , rompio el techo y un cable se le enrededo en su cuello

-Creo , Que necesita ayuda-Dijo natsu al ver a juvia , moviendo sus brazos desesperadamente

-dejala Asi-Dijo gray

-Bueno que mas queda-Dijo natsu y se acerco a juvia , corto el cable y juvia cayo al suelo

-Pense , que iva a morir-Dijo juvia tirada en el suelo

-Ya estas muertas , idiota-Dijo gray

-A Quien le dices idiota , idiota!-Grito Juvia

-Que Dijiste! Enana-Grito Gray

-Ya Basta!-Grito Erza

-Lider , el campo esta vacio-Dijo Elfman

-Bien-Dijo Erza

-Que Vamos A Hacer , Erza-Pregunto natsu

-Van a formar grupos Y Jugaran un partido de beisbol-Dijo Erza

-''Beisbol''-Dijo Gray

**30 Minutos Despues**

-Maldicion! , Como es posible que seamos 2 -Grito gray y a su lado estaba natsu

-Ya no queda casi nadie , don popular-Dijo natsu

-Sigamos , Buscando-Dijo gray

-Espere!-Grito juvia quien se acercaba corriendo

-Que , Quieres!?-Dijo Gray

-Veo , Que les falta jugadores-Dijo Juvia

-Si Y Que?-Dijo Gray

**Pov Natsu**

Estos 2 realmente se llevan bien , solo a pasado media hora desde que la conocimos y ya se lleva bien con gray

-Engreido-Dijo juvia y salto , le pego una patada en la cabeza a gray

-Maldita , Enana!-Gray se levanto Y Le Hiso Una LLave

-Me rindo

-Sufre!

Esos 2 realmente son el uno para el otro

**Fin Del Pov**

**1 Hora Despues**

-Ya Nos Falta solo 1 - Dijo Gray , Mientras veia a romeo , natsu ,juvia y a Lis

-Veo que les falta alguien-Dijo Jellal

-Ya Llego El Idiota-Dijo gray

-Natsu , Nunca te aceptare como uno de los nuestros-Dijo jellal apuntando a natsu

-''Este Idiota'' Crees que me importa tu opinion-Dijo Natsu

-Que Dices!-Dijo Jellal

-Ya Vamos-Dijo Gray

**~~En El Campo De Juego~~**

**Pov Natsu**

Despues de encontrarnos con el idiota de jellal , fuimos al Campo de beisbol donde ya estaba los otros jugando , Nos sentamos a esperar

-Vamos Elfman-Gritaba rogue , ya que sting le habia dado a la pelota con el bate

-Ahi Voy!-Grito Elfman Y Atrapo la Pelota

-Bien!-Grito Rogue

Se Termino Ahora Nos Toca a Nosotros!

**Fin Del Pov**

Vamos!-Grito Gray Y Su Equipo Se Levanto

-Por Que!? Me Toca tirar-Dijo Natsu

-Vamos , Natsu-Grito Gray

-..-Natsu tiro la bola y la atrapo jellal

-Que! Eso es todo-Grito jellal y le tiro la bola a natsu

-Maldito-Lanzo la pelota de nuevo natsu

-Hey Detenganse!-Grito Jellal

-Son Unos idiotas-Dijo Juvia

**10 Minutos despues**

**-**Ya solo nos falta una atrapada y ganamos - Dijo gray

-Vamos!-Grito Rogue

-A Ganar!-Grito Natsu Y Tiro La Pelota , La batearon

-Ahi viene-Dijo gray mientras levantaba su guante para alcanzar esa pelota

**Pov Gray**

Esto es..., mis recuerdos de lo que paso despues de eso

Mi vida era como la de cualquier otro , jugaba beisbol , pero un dia en la final del torneo se me resbalo la pelota y perdimos , mi equipo me odiba , pero uno de los del equipo me ofrecion cocaina y esteroides, Acepte y Me Hise Adicto , y Mi Muerte fue por sobredoxis

Ahora porfin lograre lo que no hise cuando estaba vivo...

**Fin Del Pov**

**Pov Natsu**

Vi el rostro de gray con la misma mirada que la de mira , va a desaparecer! empeze a correr hacia el , No gray! No quiero que desaparescas!...

-Bajaste tu guardia-Juvia le hiso una llave y gray no atrapo la bola

-Maldita!-Gray se levanto y le hiso una llave a juvia

-Me Rindo...

-Muere Maldita!-Gritaba Gray

**Fin Del Pov**

**-**Oigan ustedes-Dijo Un Grupo

**-**Quien demonios son?-Dijo Jellal

-Es el consejo estudiantil-Dijo ROmeo

**-**Yo soy el viceprecidente-Dijo aquel tipo con ropa de chofer

**-**Bueno es hora de aplastarlos-Dijieron todos

**2 Horas despues**

-Que les paso?-Pregunto erza por que todo el mundo estaba en la sala de reuniones

**-**Perdimos! Contra nel consejo estudiantil-Dijieron todos

-Ya Hablando enserio , Descubri por que desparecio mira - dijo erza

-Es culpa del angel cierto-Dijo Jellal

-No , Ella Acepto Sus Sueños y pudo descanzar en paz-Dijo Erza Y Sonrio

**Pov Natsu**

Asi que esa es la respuesta , me pregunto que estaba haciendo el angel ahi en ese preciso momento!?

**Fin Del Pov**

**...**

**Que les parecio dejen sus Reviews? Esperen El Proximo**


End file.
